Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Also, the mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functionality include data and voice communication, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As terminals become increasingly multifunctional, a mobile terminal may capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Various types or shapes of mobile terminals are also under development. That is, mobile terminals with rectangular displays have been widespread, however, active development of various shapes of display units, for example, are recently underway.
Accordingly, requirements for development of corresponding user experiences (UXs) and/or user interfaces (UIs) which can be applied to the various types of display units, in addition to terminals having a single display area, are considered.